my DaughterSister
by AJ the Hedgehog
Summary: eggman thinks of away to defeat sonic and co so he makes clones of them!The clones however are little...different.note:this is Rated T but that may change because of strong languge and sexual themes and I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND FRIEND JUST AJ AND THE CLONES!
1. Chapter 1

_My Daughter/Sister_

It was a regular day on mobius the sun was out, the birds were singing and eggman was trying to build the Eggman Empire…again and the sonic co was going to stop him…again.

_(One epicless beat down later)_

Eggman entered his base and smoke came from his body do to the fact that sonic and AJ blow up his "lates invention" he was now shouting to no one.

"BLAST THOSE LITTLE INSECTS ALWAYS BREAKING MY IVENTIONSI HAVE TO GET BACK AT THEM!" He yelled and started to think.

"My robots aren't strong enough to take them one head on and they found care for my robotisizers…" He gasped having an idea then smiled evilly.

"Maybe I won't need to robotisizers I could clone them!"

"Ho ho eggman you mad genius!" he cackled and ran to the clone hopper and typed in

_AJ…Sonic…Shadow…Sliver…Tails…Knuckles…Amy…Rouge…Cream…Blaze_

Put some DNA in and hit enter and the clone hopper started flashing lights minute later

The egg timer and lights stopped the clone hopper opened and the clones came out only they look…different. The boys were now girls and the girls were now boy's aaaaaaaaaaaaand they didn't have any clothes on.

(Meanwhile…)

Sonic and co were having a mini-celebration after another win over eggman but AJ, sonic, shadow, sliver and knuckles suddenly jumped out the couch.

"What's wrong guys?" asked rouge

"I…I feel are energy signature at eggmans base but that's impossible we're all here. Something not right?" said Shadow looking at the window.

"We should check this out" said and teleported everyone to bases forth door. AJ looked the metal door up and down and with one hard kick it down with ease sonic rolled his eye and muttered something as they walk in

"Show off."

"I heard that and thank you." Sonic shuck his head. They kept walking and heard a scream of horror and pain they ran in to the clone hopper and gasp at what they saw but AJ's eyes were burning (literally they were on fire) and he yelled in pain.

"MY EYES! I CAN EVER UN SEE THAT...SOMEONE GET ME SOME COLD WATER STAT!"

Sonic pulled out a bucket of cold water and throw it at AJ his eyes went back to normal

"Thanks cus"

"No prob"

What they saw was eggman robots beat the crap out of clones (who still were naked). AJ stretch punching all the eggbots into a wall and more robots came it was egg fleet all over again

"Shadow do you want do the honors?" sonic asked with a smirk

"Hmph" Shadow said and pulled a chaos emerald out and his famous two word

"_CHAOS…CONTROL!"_ and with flash of green all of them teleported away from the base AJ teleported back in the middle of the base this was his favorite part.

"_CHAOS…BLAST!" _

A massive red explosion destroying the base. He teleported back and said

"I LOVE DOING THAT!"

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

** My daughter/sister**

**Chapter 2**

**In the last chapter SONIC and CO had saved their clones and destroyed eggmans base…...again now on with the story! NOTE: AJ'S, SONIC'S, SHADOW'S, SILVER'S, TAILS' and KNUCKLES' clones are girls and AMY'S, BLAZE'S, CREAM'S AND ROUGE'S clones are boys. There will also be a dbz and Danny Phantom !**

Everyone now in AJ's house and the clones they were fully clothed they was an awkward silence and TAILS was the first to ask to speck

"How are you?" the clones look at one another and sigh AJ's clones then spoke.

"We're you're clone…..." she bit her bottom lip as the originals eyes wided SONIC then spoke.

"Ok…... why are you all the opposite gender?" KNUCKLES clone then said with her eyes half close.

"Isn't it obvious? Something went wrong with the clone hopper." AJ then spoke.

"So what did eggman use to make all of you?" AMY'S clone then said

"He used a piece of you tail...…all of you."

"Oooooooooooo so that's why my butt has been itching." Said KNUCKLES everyone looked at him with an 'ooooookay' look.

"So he made you to kill us?" asked SHADOW with a raised eyebrow his clone answered.

"No he made us to defeat you he would kill you himself…" with her eyes closed.

"Why did eggman attack you?" asked BLAZE the clones did not answer AJ read his clones' mind (yes he can read minds people! It comes in handy) and his eyes wided in shock and cringed in disgust his clone noticed and said

"You read my mind just now didn't you?" everyone look at him for an answer.

"I wished I didn't I mean I knew eggman was sick but…that is **SICK** and **WRONG** on so many levels" AJ said with venom in his voice. The originals (but not AJ) look back at the clones and asked what happed. AJ answered

"He tried to **rape** them…and not just the girls. They defied him and he sent his robot on them so they couldn't resist. If hadn't shown up when we did… well you know." AJ said venom still in his voice the originals eyes wided in shock AJ looked at the clones and said.

"The robot did a number on all of you… I have zenzo beans to heal you" he gave ten zenzo's to the clones and they healed fast. AJ then said with eyes closed and smiled

"Now you may be clones but as far as I'm concerned you are blood and we will treat you as daughter/sister and brother/son and we'll think of names for you." The clones smiled at this they now have a family.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND WHAT SHOULD I NAME THE CLONES?**


	3. Chapter 3

_My Daughter/Sister_

_Chapter 3_

**(Sorry I took so long school started and I had to think of the clones' names.) In the last chapter SONIC and CO got to meet their clones.**

(AJ and his clone)

"So…what do you want to do?" AJ's asked AJ thought for a second then got an idea

"Sky diving!" he said

"Sky diving?"

"Yep." AJ then teleported them 15,000 ft in the air

**"WOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Yelled AJ loving the adrenaline

**"DUDE YOU'RE CRAZY!"** his clone screamed in fear

**"SO I'VE BEEN TOLD WHAT'S YOU'RE POINT?!"**

**"WE'RE FALLING TO ARE DEATHS MAN!"** with her eyes close AJ then spoke in to her mind and said

"You do know we can fly right?" they then stopped in the air and AJ said

"You kind of killed that joy ride"

"Sorry is just that I have you're fear of dying" she said look down AJs mood softens and said

"Ok one; I only fear death because I have people I care about to protect and two; it ok we can do something else."

A little later they were walking to the mall to get AJ and his clone to clothes on their, his clones sensed something

"You feel that?"

"Yep 4 guys are going to coming from out of nowhere in 3...…2…...1" count with his eyes closed

"HEY AJ!" 4 guys appeared 1 with a baseball bat, other with a chain, other with knife and the final one with a sword with 'badass'(so original) craved on it

"See? I have to deal with the idiots every day."

"Sounds annoying."

"It is belief me"

"HEY AJ THIS TIME YOU GOING **DOWN**!" the one with the sword said and the other the just nodded they, just noticed AJs clone and gave her a look that said 'damn she's hot' AJ know that look almost throw up. The one the chain spoke to her first

"Guys looks like AJ got himself a little whore. Yo' bitch when we're done with him you'll see what real men are like HAHA!"

She know what he meant and it brought back memories of what eggman tried to do to her she got scared and heeled AJs arm and cried a little (poor girl). This guys was getting on AJs last nerve so he use his super speed to grab all 4 of them teleported over a cliff he then growled (like a tiger!) and said

**"IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HER AGAIN I WILL RIP OUT YOU HEARTS AND FEED YOU BODIES TO THE SHARKS!"** AJ threatened with glowing dark red eyes AND deep voice (these guys were begging for an ass whooping)

"o… ok we won't look at her…r…right GUYS?" They all nodded rapidly

"Good" he then dropped them over the cliff and teleported back to his clone waiting for him she was still in tears teleported right next to her and said

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to and I'll teach you how to use you're powers ok?"

"(Sniff) ok"

"Before I forget your name is now **ALEX**" ALEX smiled she now has a name now

**to be continued...**

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_My daughter/sister_

Chapter 4: **DARK** SONY

(SONIC and his clone.)

SONIC and clone were sitting on the couch watching fast 5 then the door bell rang they both groaned they know who it was sonic and his clone went to the door sonic opened said door and AMY and ANDY (her clones name. I decided not to do a chapter on them sue me (-_-)) jumped on them with a death grip (Ouch!) SONIC then spoke in a high pitch voice and his eyes almost popped out.

"AMY, ANDY get off us please" they then let go SONIC and his clone gasped for air and SONIC'S clone was a little pissed off and said.

"You… know if you squeezed… any… harder I probably… would have gotten breast… cancer dude not… cool." ANDY then said.

"Sorry my mother loves SONIC so genetically I love you now…" SONIC'S clone blushed at this and then there was an awkward silence ANDY spoke again and asked.

"Sooooooo what your name?" SONIC then said.

"I haven't named her yet. But I was thinking about SONY how that?" SONY then said.

"SONY… I like it!" they all nodded.

"So what do we do know?" asked ANDY. SONIC and SONY smirked and SONY said.

"I don't know about you two but me and my bro are gonna race later" SONIC and SONY then ran off leaving AMY and ANDY

"Are going after them?" asked ANDY

"Yep…" And with that they ran after SONIC and SONY.

(After the race.)

It was a tie (not surprised they the same person only different gender) and SONIC, SONY, AMY and ANDY went for a walk and heard a fight SONIC and SONY sensed who was and grabbed AMYS' and ANDYS' hand and teleported to where the fight was. It was SHADOW and his clone sparring

"Chaos spear!" they yelled both spears hit each other with an explosion after that they were panting and SHADOW said.

"(pant) ok I think (pant) enough training for today (pant)" his clone nodded at this that's when they noticed SONIC, SONY, AMY and ANDY they were just standing there SHADOW looked at SONIC and said

"Hmph! What do you want blue hedgehog" like always SONIC smirked and said

"Nothing really just wanted to talk is that so wrong?" SHADOW just look at him as he was about to say something his clone interrupted

"Dad why do I feel the urge to beat SONIC'S clone in combat" her eye twitched a little and SONY then said

"So… do I" SONIC and SHADOW looked at each and laughs a little then they both say

"Heh heh you get that from us" SONIC then asked

"So what's her name?"

"SHADE" said SHADE and from out of nowhere eggman returned with his egg emperor (If you've played sonic heroes you should know SHIT JUST GOT REAL (0_0))

"no no not him again" said in total fear SONI, ANDY and SHADE the originals got in front of them as eggman said with lust in his eyes.

"Ho ho ho well if it isn't my little mistakes!" SONIC was getting mad now and yelled.

"Eggman stay away from them if you know what's good for you." he threatened.

"And why do care everything else I've ever created you all destroy what difference this time?" SHADOW answered and said.

"Because everything else was evil doctor. These clones are our blood and we will die before we let you get them!" EGGMAN smiled and said.

"I can help with that heh" he swung his sword at them and hit SONIC, SHADOW and AMY knocking them out cold.

"SONIC!" yelled SONY in fear then something happened to her, she just dropped to her knees black lighting and a dark aura surrounded her SHADE and ANDY even EGGMAN stepped back. SONY'S fur to black, her eyes lost their green pupils leaving only a soulless white, her quills shot up and she made a maniacal laugh as she turned into dard super SONY!

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM GOING TO ENJOY THIS EGGMAN FRIST YOU TRIED TO RAPE US NOW YOU HURT MY FRIENDS I AM SOOOOO HURTING YOU!"**

Now EGGMAN know he could win but fought anyway as he charged DARK SONY snapped her fingers and his egg emperor teleported it (without eggman) over the ocean and it sang once that was done DARK SONY grabbed EGGMAN by the shirt and said.

"**Give me one good reason I shouldn't just kill you."**

"Because you wouldn't for give yourself" DARK SONY, ANDY, SHADE and EGGMAN looked up to see AJ and ALEX looking on.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Didn't AJ or Alex coming did ya? Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_In the last chapter SONY went dark and was about to kill EGGMAN then AJ and ALEX showed up let's see what happens_

**"What was that?"** said DARK SONY AJ looked at her and repeated.

"I said you'll never forgive yourself"

**"So far I don't"** she said bluntly.

"You beat him up but don't kill him" he said a little irritated DARK SONY smiled evilly at this. She let go of his shirt and punched him in the face he was bleeding and she said.

**"That was for the clones…"** Then gave him a round house kick to his gut.

**"That was for SONIC… and this…"** she the kick him right in the nuts (happened to me once never a good feeling.) as he held they in pain

**"…is for me. Good luck having kid ya sick fuck"**

after saying that she looked at him and changed back still looking at him with disgust she hated the fact that he made her and the other clones. ANDY walked slowly to her to give a comforting hug. SONY notice his arms go around her waist as he hugged her she blushed madly but said nothing. AJ and ALEX descended to the ground AJ looked a worried, SHADE then asked.

"What happened to her?" AJ looked at SHADE then at SONY then back to SHADE and said.

"It's her dark form she can only go into it under extreme rage it a family curse me and sonic go through it too." ALEXS' eyes wided a little this meant she has a dark from a well… great. At this time SONIC, SHADOW and AMY had awaken up. They saw AJ and ALEX, ANDY hugging SONY EGGMAN holding his nuts and SHADE just standing there and SONIC asked.

"What happened?" SONY quickly turned her head to see her father / brother standing there confused. She ran and tackled him yelled with a lot of happiness.

"DAD YOUR OK!" SONIC was now even more confused and said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be, and what happened to EGGMAN?" she was silent for a minute and sigh and finally said.

"I happened… I don't know happened to me I just got mad and then instead of feeling a fury of rage I felt **cold** and **heartless**." She felt a chill go down her spine when she said "Heartless" SONIC felt a little guilty now because of some stupid family curse.

"It not your fault, EGGMAN push you over the edge he got what he deserved" he said with a smile

"But was going to** kill** him and I would've if AJ and his clone hadn't showed up…"

"ALEX" said ALEX SONY rolled her eyes

ALEX…" with a sarcastic tone she looked back at SONIC and he said

"It's ok it's happened to all of us" SONIC said reassuring her

(10 minute later)

They were at SONIC and SONY'S house. SONIC, SONY, SHADOW, SHADE, AMY, ANDY, AJ and ALEX were thinking of something to do. Nothing came to mind so they decided to just watch WWE SMACKDOWN!

* * *

**Well that's all I got pecice and please review**


	6. Chapter 6

_My daughter/sister_

_Chapter 6: AN OLD PAIN IN THE ASS_

_Sorry I took so long I had writers block (it sucks monkey balls) this is my first flashback so go easy on me no flames! Half of me hated writing this because I like tails so again no flame! Anyway enjoy!_

(TAILS' house 9:30 am)

TAILS and his clone woke up in separate rooms went in to the kitchen were TAILS made them breakfast then TAILS clone asked him a question.

"So what is my name dad?" TAILS looked at her and said.

"I thought about it and I'll call you MILLIE" MILLIE thought of the name for a second and smiled

"MILLIE… I like it." After breakfast they went for walk in the park. At the park they saw CREAM and her clone.

"Hi tails and…" she trailed off because she didn't know MILLIE's name.

"MILLIE" said MILLIE.

"MILLIE" said CREAM who introduced her clone

"This is CHRIS" CHRIS then smiled at TAILS and MILLIE and said

"Hi" the four of them decide to walk together but TAILS and MILLIE sensed something the grabbed CREAM and CHRIS' and teleported out the way of a huge bolder about to hit them (can't even take a walk without some crazy shit happening -_-)

CREAM and CHRIS looked wide eyed at the bolder and CREAM said.

"TAILS"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to thank AJ for teaching you how to use chaos control"

"Noted" he said bluntly. They looked to they left to see a wolf and a bear. TAILS and MILLIE closed their eyes and shuck their heads TAILS remembers this idiots MILLIE has TAILS' memories so she also know them.

"What do you want ADAM?" TAILS said annoyed ADAM the wolf smile inhumanly and said

"Trying to kill a two-tailed freak. What does it look like?" then the JAKE the bear spoke

"Ha-ha and your little friends too." MILLIE stood behind TAILS; CREAM did likewise TAILS then yelled

"What makes you think I'll let you hurt my sister and my friends you assholes!" ADAM shuck his and got serious and said no yelled.

"TAILS please like you could do anything you're worthless now and you were worthless back then!"

**_(FLASHBACK 8 YEARS AGO) _**

**_TAILS was making one of his inventions and ADAM and JAKE walk JAKE had a baseball bat behind his back._**

**"_A...ADAM JAKE w...what do you want" said TAILS in fear this is the third time this week this two were messing with him ADAM then spoke_**

**"_Shut up ya two-tail freak!" JAKE then kicked TAILS out the way of the invention and started smashing it with the baseball bat. Then TAILS yells._**

**"_NO NOT AGAIN!" When JAKE was done ADAM and JAKE turn to tails and smiled evilly and walk slowly to TAILS and a flash of light appears and standing between TAILS and the idiots was AJ._**

**"_AJ!" TAILS yelled with glee._**

**"_Hey TAILS" AJ glares at ADAM and JAKE and says. _**

**"_Didn't I tell you to stop messing with TAILS!?" ADAM and JAKE shuck in fear they did not want to deal with AJ so they ran TAILS sighed and said. _**

**"_They won't stop til they kill me just because I have two tails" this mad him cry a little bit but AJ never say it_**

**_"how about I train you so you don't get messed with" said AJ_**

**_"OK!"_**

_**(End of flashback)** _

TAILS was royally pissed off now his hands were glowing green everyone noticed this backed away soon TAILS was ungloved in green flames he growled and said in very low tone.

"I'M REALLY NOT THE GUY YOU WANT TO BE AROUND WHEN I'M PISSED OFF!"

He then teleported in front of ADAM grab him by the throat and tossed him at JAKE they both hit a tree and was unconscious TAILS breathed in and out and turned to MILLIEC, REAM and CHRIS with a smile and said.

"Sorry you had to see that"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**AGAIN SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

My daughter/sister

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my dad took my laptop for a whole damn month so yeah I got it back so here is My daughter/sister ENJOY!

Chapter 7: EGGMAN'S REVENGE!part 1

It was a cool night on mobius no EGGMAN, no chaos what could go wrong right? Wrong! As we speck eggheads up to something again (but if you read the chapter title you already know what it is) metal SONIC but not just him but other metal versions of AJ, his friends and their clones!

EGGMANS NEW BASE

"HO HO HO! This is my greatest plan yet!" one of his other robots (remember that one robot from SONIC UNLEASHED? That was him) was there and said.

"You said the same thing about the clones' sir, and that was an epic failure… sir."

"Rraagh shut up! The metals will listen to me unlike those ungrateful clones. None more so than **SONIC'S clone!**"

"You only say that because she kicked you in your nuts" EGGMAN was silent for a moment and responded.

"Still. Anyway I will get my revenge on** ALL** of them heh heh heh ha ha ha!"

AJs' house

AJ and ALEX woke up to hear that mad man laughing which is never a good sign. AJ look at his alarm clock he groaned and said.

"Doesn't that fat fuck sleep?" ALEX responded to AJ in her mind.

"_I know right? Let's just get this over with."_ AJ responded.

"_Fine." _

They got dress and teleported to EGGMAN'S new base, ALEX kicked the huge doors down but there was no robot of any kind AJ thought something was wrong here but he and ALEX kept walking deeper into the base then they felt something hit them from behind and they were knocked out when they woke up they were being hung in chains by their rists the first thing they saw was EGGMAN and the metal versions of themselves.

"Ha ha ha well if it isn't my mistake and AJ what bring you to my new base." said EGGMAN with an evil smile on his face. "Well maybe if your laugh weren't heard with in 500 mile we'd still be asleep…" ALEX muttered to herself then her metal self punch ALEX in her stomach she coiffed out blood.

"ALEX!" AJ yelled out then his version started to pummel him 5 minutes after they self healed AJ sighed and said.

"Okay EGGMAN what do you want?" EGGMAN smiled and said.

"What makes you think I want something?"

"We wouldn't be alive if you didn't. So. What. Do. You. Want?" EGGMAN still smiling said.

"I need a reason for your friends to show up here and when they do…" He traded and AJ and ALEX eyes wided as the metals emerged from the shadows.

"They'll die here and AJ you won't be able to save them this time in fact no one will save ha ha ha!" And with that EGGMAN left.

"_What are we going to do bro?" ALEX said in her mind._

"_Don't know"_ then AJ got an idea and shuddered at it. It was risky but it was their only shoot.

"_ALEX I've got an idea but it's risky but I think it might work"_

"_What do you have in mind? _

"_Did I ever teach you how to do how to go inferno?"_

"_No." _

"_Well it's time you learned it."_

"_OK what's first?"_

"_Just think of all the things that make you happy."_

"_OK."_ _ALEX started to feel her body heat up._

"_Now think of thing that makes you the most happy" _and with that ALEX'S brown fur turned orange-red with flames emanating around her, the chain melted and she was free AJ when inferno too and the same thing happened.

"Okay good news; we're free bad news; we can only keep this form for so long and when it done we're completely drained."

"That's you said it was risky?"

"Yep" after going through egghead's robots they final reach the exit but before they could escape their metal counterparts grabbed them and then their inferno ran out leaving them drained of all power and they passed out. EGGMAN emerged from the shadows and said to the knocked out hedgehog and said

"I told you no one will save you this time HAHHAHAHAH!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
